


Draco Malfoy Apologising

by pottersbutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, :), Gen, exactly what it says in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt
Summary: Alex, I know this isn't Drarry, but I wrote this for you :)-isavella





	1. Why He Does It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmxlfoypotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmxlfoypotter/gifts).



> Alex, I know this isn't Drarry, but I wrote this for you :)
> 
> -isavella

Draco could still remember sitting there, surrounded by literally the whole ministry. Men looked down at him, disgusted. Women looked at him as if saying to themselves _Well, he's pretty, but he's_ ** _still_** _a Death Eater._

Draco could remember their condescending statements about he was old enough to make his own decisions, and Draco had restrain himself from shouting,  _HE WAS GOING TO KILL MY FAMILY YOU BUNCH OF DICKS._

Draco could remember his mother, looking at him, a small frown almost always etched upon her face.

He could remember sitting down and being brought up in that cage as if he were an animal on display. 

He could still see their hands.

He could still see the five people who favoured him in Azkaban.

He could still see the twenty who voted house arrest.

He could remember feeling his shoulders drooping when they said that he go back to Hogwarts.

After that day, Draco vowed.

He vowed that he would apologise to everyone he did wrong to.

Whether they accepted or not, it would make Draco feel better.

So apologise he did.


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's the first person Draco apologises to

**When Draco apologised to Harry Potter it was the night of Hallowe’en.**

Draco had been hanging around corners, waiting for the moment Potter would be alone. Which was almost impossible because he was almost always surrounded by Granger and Weasley or a small group of admiring girls, letting out shrilly giggles whenever he passed them.

It had been seven o’clock. Dinner just finished and everyone was blundering to their dorms, mumbling tiredly to their friends. Draco noticed Potter slip away from Granger and Weasley, who were giggling together further ahead, Draco seized the opportunity and looked around him before following Potter at a considerably safe distance. Potter looked over his shoulder and Draco had to duck behind a knight.

Draco followed Potter for almost five minutes, having to hid behind tapestry’s and paintings every thirty seconds when the antsy git did a three sixty. It wasn’t until Potter reached the seventh floor did Draco hiss his name.

“Potter!”

He spun on his heels, gripping his wand tightly in his hand. Then he frowned. “Malfoy…?”

Draco stepped out of the shadow of stairs and came face to face with Potter for the first time in a year. Draco noticed that he looked considerably thin, his face gaunt and eyes heavy. Draco felt how Potter looked.

“Can I – Can I talk to you, please?” Draco asked, taking a small step forward. Potter nodded jerkily, still holding his wand tightly.

“Yeah – yeah okay.”

Draco twisted his hands together, swallowing.  “I wanted to – to apologise.”

Potter raised an eyebrow.

“For everything. For assuming you wanted to be my friend because you’re Harry Potter and I’m Draco Malfoy. For bullying you and your friends constantly because I was jealous. For dressing up as a dementor – “ Potter snorted “ – third year. For insulting your mother in fifth.”

Potter’s features softened.

“And for just being a complete arsehole for all the seven years we’ve known each other. I’m sorry for any pain I’ve inflicted on you.”

Draco waited nervously, his hands now playing with the loose piece of thread on his robes. He refused to look up; he just admired his moderately shiny shoes.

“Okay,” Draco’s head snapped up. “Okay, I forgive you.”

Draco opened and closed his mouth wordlessly. “Th – thank you.”

Potter smiled and patted Draco on the shoulder awkwardly.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I’m sorry for your losses,” Draco nodded solemnly.

“Losses? Oh – that – yeah, thanks, Malfoy.”

Draco smiled and walked back towards the stairs.


	3. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is the second

**When Draco apologised to Hermione Granger it had been via Owl**

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I’m not sure whether Potter told you or not, but I apologised to him on the anniversary of his Parents’ death. I apologised for all my horrible behaviour and what an overall dick I was._

_Since it is the holidays I cannot directly tell this to your face. But I determined to before the school year ends._

_I am so sorry. You might not believe me, but in all sincerity, I am. I thought over my actions over the summer throughout the years we knew each other and it was horrible. **I** was horrible. I am extremely for how I treated you and what I called you. I was a merely acting in a way that I thought was “acceptable”._

_I have learned, over hours upon hours of thinking and self-hate that it was not. And I am, **I am** sorry, from the bottom of my heart._

_I am sorry if I made you feel terrible because you were born a muggle. Or a girl. You are definitely the best witch I have ever met._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Best, DLM_

Draco waited three days for his reply.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am thrilled that you have acknowledged your mistakes so maturely and decided to contact me directly. I am touched by your message._

_But, after years of relentless bullying from you and your counterparts, I am afraid, that in my opinion, it is too early to forgive and forget._

_But, I am willing to study, help and get to know you better so we can overcome that bridge. I would be delighted to become mutual’s. We just that teensy bit of work._

_And I think I’ll be able to do it. Then we’ll cross that bridge together._

_Best Wishes, Hermione Granger_

It wasn’t much, but it was something.


	4. Ronald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is the third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, "Lertio", reminded me a little bit of the character, "Biff", from the 80s movie, "Back To The Future".

**When Draco apologised to Ron Weasley, he had almost been severely injured.**

“Oi! Scum!” Draco quickened his pace, keeping his eyes down. “OI! DON’T IGNORE ME, YOU FUCKING DEATH EATER!”

A trip jinx was fired at, but Draco merely stumbled. He was reduced to running through the corridors, ignoring the open laughter of other students.

“ _PETRIFCUS_ _TOTALUS!_ ”

Draco froze – literally froze – and fell forward onto the hard concrete floor, eyes darting left and right. He was flipped around and he inwardly groaned.

“Well, well,” There was boy standing over him with light brown hair and eyes. There was a blue and bronze tie hung looses around his collar. He had this demeanour about him, confident, cocky, full of himself, he reminded Draco of himself when he was younger. “Looky what we have here.”

Draco rolled his eyes and stared back at the Ravenclaw, who was smirking. To be completely honest, Draco knew the boy was doing it for some form of attention, Draco hadn’t really seen him around with the other bullies.

“Do you know who I am?” The Ravenclaw asked. “You do, don’t you?”

_Get to the fucking point, please._

“My name is Justin Lertio. Ring a bell? Probably doesn’t. Anyway, I’ll get to the point.”

_Thank fuck._

“One of _your_ lot –“ He jabbed a finger at Draco’s face, grinning madly now. “– killed my brother.”

Draco’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, that’s right. He was in Slytherin. Jake Lertio? Does _that_ name ring a bell?”

Draco knew who _he_ was. Jake had been in the year below Draco, too young to participate in battle, but must have snuck back in with Merlin knows how many others. Lertio nodded solemnly.

“You _do_ remember him. He was sweet boy, wasn’t he? For a Slytherin,” Lertio twirled his wand in his hand. “In my opinion, I think he should’ve been placed in Ravenclaw, with me. He was the cleverest in his year, valued knowledge and education. Just – like – me.”

He pressed the wand into Draco’s jugular. “He got killed, by that werewolf. Greyback? You knew him, didn’t you? Got the life sucked right out of him.”

Draco felt the wand go deeper into his throat and he tried to yell, but it came out as a mere muffle.

“Do you know how badly I want to hurt you?” Whispered Lertio, leaning down even more. “I want justice for Justin, for what your lot did. I want you to have _your_ life sucked right out of you, to– “

“OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

A redheaded boy bounded into Draco’s view, wand wavering at Lertio. “Do the counter curse, or I swear to Merlin I will hex your balls off.”

“Okay, okay, I just wanted to teach him a less –“

“NOW.”

“ _Finite_ _Incantatem,_ ” Draco could still hear the smugness in Lertio’s voice as he sat up, rubbing his throat. “There you go, _Weasley_.”

“Fuck off, before I tell McGonagall.”

Lertio sniggered and swaggered off, spreading his arms at the onlookers. Weasley looked down at Draco and held out a hand. Draco took it.

“Thank – thank you, Weasley,” Draco nodded jerkily, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“No problem, bunch of dickheads they are –“

“I’m sorry.”

Weasley stopped jabbering and stopped, frowning at Draco. “W – What?”

“I’m sorry. For how I treated you since first year. For everything that I’ve said that’s offended you and your family. I’m sorry, I don’t expect you to forgive me but I am truly, _truly_ sorry.”

Weasley looked a bit dumbfounded. Draco shook his still extended hand and walked off.


	5. Molly and Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Arthur are fourth

**When Draco apologised to Molly and Arthur Weasley, it had been an extremely awkward encounter at the Weasley House.**

Draco walked up to the house, twisting his hands together in anticipation. He rapped on the door quietly. A short woman appeared, hair tied up in a bun, an apron wrapped around her waist.

“Mr – Mr Malfoy? What can I do to help you?”

Draco inhaled deeply, trying his best to keep eye contact. “Is your husband home? I – uh – I wanted to speak to both of you. Together.”

“Oh, Arthur should be home in a few minutes, please, come in,” Mrs Weasley, opened the door further and Draco stepped in after her, looking around.  “It’s not – er – much, but we manage.”

“It’s lovely,” Draco said, standing in the centre of the kitchen, not really sure what to do with himself. “Could I – could I have a glass of water, I’ve been travelling for a while, if it’s – if it’s not any trouble, please.”

Mrs Weasley nodded and rushed to get a glass, mumbling _aguamenti_ and handing it to Draco.

“Thank – thank you.”

She nodded, and looked off past Draco’s left. “Arthur is on his way back now; he’ll be here in a minute.”

Draco frowned and looked around, eyes catching the large clock on the side. It had eight hands on it.

“Molly?” Draco shuffled from foot to foot. “Molly, I’m home – oh.”

“Draco says he’s here to talk to us,” Mrs Weasley said, looking at her husband nervously. Mr Weasley nodded, not looking at Draco.

“I wanted to talk to the both of you because I wanted to apologise,” Molly nearly dropped the pot she was holding and Arthur let out a snort.

“Arthur, please let him finish. Go on, Draco,” She said kindly, smile faltering.

“Yeah… I wanted to say sorry for how my family had treated yours. For how I treated your children at Hogwarts. I was a bully, and now, that I’ve realised it; I am disgusted by my behaviour. And, from the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry for it,” Draco inhaled shakily, eyes darting from Arthur to Molly.

“How do we know you’re being sincere?”

“Arthur, plea –“

“No, Mrs Weasley, it’s quite alright, I understand your distrust,” Draco sighed, twisting his hands together. “You may or may not believe me, but since I’ve come back to Hogwarts, I have been relentlessly bullied myself, for siding with You-Know-Who. Last week I was put in a full body bind and boy whose brother died in the war threatened to have me killed how his brother was killed. I was in the bind for maybe five minutes, before your son, Ron, freed me. I apologised to him then and there. It was there when I realised what an idiot I had been and how my actions had been terrible. I truly, truly am sorry.”

Draco looked up again, to the two adults in front of him.

“Ron – Ron helped you?” Mrs Weasley asked, her eyes brimming with tears. Draco nodded. “Arthur… I think he really is sorry.”

Draco’s gaze shifted to Mr Weasley who was staring at Draco. “You’re apologising for how your father treated me, too, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir, he isn’t here to do it himself. He would never have done it, so I’m doing it for him.”

“Okay…”

Draco straightened up. “Okay. I can see where you’re coming from. I can see why you would want to apologise to Molly and I. I can see that.”

“I think what Arthur is trying to say, Draco, is that we understand, but we need time to process this. Thank you for being so mature about the situation.”

Draco nodded again. “Thank you for listening to me.”


	6. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is the fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All spellings that are wrong in this chapter (said by Fleur) are depicted by how she would speak and what sounds she would accentuate.

**When Draco apologised to Bill Weasley, it had been the Eater Holidays and Draco travelled to the coast.**

Draco stumbled a little to his left from the feel of apparition. He glanced to the Auror next to him. “This way,” He said gruffly to Draco, jerking his head. Draco skulked behind him, keeping his head down, even though there was only one house in the vicinity.

The Auror knocked on the door. It was opened seconds later by a beautiful woman, he blonde hair falling elegantly around her face, framing it. “‘Ello? Can I ‘elp you?”

“Mr Malfoy requested to speak to you and your husband,” The Auror sneered at Draco and looked back at Fleur. “Ministry Order’s, sorry lady.”

“Bill! There is someone ‘ere to speek to us!”

A man with shoulder-length hair and scars decorating his face appeared. Draco gulped. “Yes?”

“Malfoy here wants to speak to you, Mr Weasley. Alone.”

Draco kept his head down. “Oh, okay, come in, Malfoy. How long do we have, Gelle?”

“Ministry said maximum ten minutes, so, ten minutes, no longer.”

Draco looked up and found Bill staring back down at him, a pleasant smile upon his scarred face. He motioned for Draco to follow him, so he did. Draco stood awkwardly in the centre of the house, still staring at his feet.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Draco’s head snapped up. “So talk.”

“I wanted to say sorry.”

“What for?”

Bill caught Draco’s eye and raised his eyebrows expectantly. “For – for stepping over your body when I was told to kill Dumbledore.”

Bill let out a snort of laughter. “I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fenrir attacked me and then you stepped over me, no biggie.”

“But, you could have die –“

“It’s _fine_.”

“If there’s anything I can do –“

Bill reached out to Draco. He flinched backwards, closing his eyes. Then a hand was on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Malfoy. It isn’t your fault I’m like this now.”

Draco looked up. “I’m not taking my apology back.”

Bill grinned. “Then you’re forgiven.”


End file.
